Here We Go Again
by shadow's cat
Summary: Everyone at the Palace is certain that Dom is in love with Kel. Everyone, that is, except for Dom himself. Meanwhile, Kel becomes 'attached' to one of her refugees. Classic 'who gets the girl'.
1. The Dream

_Kel stood, talking with her friends. It was Mid-Winter and they were at the palace, serving food and drinks._

_"Kel! Kel!" Neal came running up._

_"Calm down! What?"_

_"I just heard Lord Raoul say he's thinking about leaving. You might want to get his horse."_

_"Thanks! I owe you one." Kel said as she put her tray down._

_"That's your Mid-Winter's gift for me." He said. Kel laughed._

_"Well, if that's the way your going to be, then, your present is going to be this: straighten your tunic"_

_"Yes Mother." Neal sighed. "Now go!"_

_"Yes Mother." Kel answered back. She ran away before Neal could say anything. _

_"Aye! Look-a her! Whatcha lookin' fur miss? Stefan, the palace horsemen asked her._

_"Blessed Mid-Winter Stefan. My Lord Raoul wants his horse."_

_"A-course 'e does! He's never been one fur parties." He laughed. Kel laughed with him, grabbing the reigns. _

_Raoul burst though the door, screaming over his shoulder; "Not this time Jon!! Oh, Kel! I see you already have my horse. Am I really becoming that predictable?"_

_"I'm afraid so Sir." Kel said solemnly. Raoul laughed and flipped Kel a coin._

_"Let's go before Jon gets Alan to get me."_

_"Alan, Sir?"_

_"Sorry, I meant Alanna."_

Kel sat up in bed, thoroughly confused. She looked around her bedroom, to find she was at New Hope. It was just before dawn, so she decided to get up. Kel practiced her glaive with Tobe. She did this in her room, too freaked out to go outside.

She took her bath and mentally prepared herself for the ride to the Palace. King Jonathan wanted a personal report on New Hope. Or so he said. Kel's personal thoughts were that he called her there to punish her. Kel knew her people could handle it, but it was still difficult to leave after what happened the last time. She got out and got dressed.

Merric and Neal burst through the door to find Kel in breeches and a breast-band. She turned around to face the beet-red Knights.

"Yes?" She asked, her Yamani training the only thing keeping her from laughing.

"AHHH!!! Mithros Kel why you what…" the boys stuttered. When their common sense finally came back to them, the fled the room. Kel pulled on a shirt.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" She asked as she left her room.

"Not tell Yuki?" Neal asked.

"Tobe?"

"Yes, Milady?" He answered

"Remind me to tell Yuki when we get to the palace."

"Mithros save me!" Neal yelled to the sky.


	2. Friends and Dinner Parties

They arrived at the Palace the next day.

"I'll see you guys later." Kel said after they dismounted. She had plans to visit an old friend. She unpacked in a hurry, not wanting to be late. She walked quickly down an empty hallway. Pressing up against a wall, she looked around the corner. No one was in sight. She took off running and burst through the temple doors.

It was covered with the thick layer of dust she had come to expect. Brushing off the door, she laid her hands and head against it. Flashes of her past battles flew before her eyes. "How have you been?" She asked sarcastically.

_Keladry. You did better than I had expected._

"Thanks." Kel replied bitterly.

_You should be proud of your actions. What you did saved many lives._

"I just hope King Jonathan feels the same way." The Chamber laughed; a spine chilling sound.

_Any king that could not see your worth your weight in gold is a foolish one._

"You may be right, but my King has a profound way of being unjust."

_Don't dwell, Lady Knight. _

"Mmm" As Kel was about to step away, the Chamber gripped her with iron fingers. Before her eyes flashed her future. First, herself in a white dress, laughing. Then, herself holding a baby; one with a smile strikingly similar to Neal's. She was released. Covered in sweat, she walked back to her room to bathe.

_Neal's having a baby! _Was the only thought that she could keep in her mind. This time she was able to dress without being interrupted. On her bed had been a black dress with a note from Laslasa: _welcome back. _Kel laughed, slipping one the dress. It was then she noticed the silver embroidery above her right knee. Three intricate flowers intertwined. Oh, wait, the middle flower was actually a snake. She supposed Laslasa thought that Kel needed an animal too. If Alanna was a Lioness…

Kel finished getting ready. She let her hair down, something she rarely did. It had grown to her shoulders and she hadn't had time to get it cut. She also put drops in her ears. Looking in the mirror the sparrows held for her, she debated face paint. Having no experience with it, she decided against it.

Her mother walked in, having other ideas. She motioned for Kel to sit, and got to work. "Perfect!" Ilane exclaimed. Before Kel could respond, Tobe walked in.

"Kel? You should get down there."

Kel kissed her mother on the cheek and ruffled Tobe's hair. She slipped on her obnoxiously high heels, and ran as fast as she could down the hall. She snuck in with a group of people hiding her. Looking around, she walked over to where Neal and Cleon where sitting.

"If I may?" She asked prettily.

"It would be our pleasure." They said at the same time. It was obvious they didn't recognize her. She decided to play it up a bit, smiling shyly.

"What's your name lovely lady?" Cleon asked.

"It's either Pearl of my Heart or Meathead." Kel laughed. The two looked at each other, clearly confused. Cleon understood first.

"KEL?!?"

"Shh!" She said when others looked around to see who shouted.

"Wait- what?" Neal asked.

"Sir Meathead, the pretty lady is our little Kel."

"Little?" Kel muttered.

"No, that's not her." Neal insisted.

"Yes it is." Cleon and Kel said at the same time.

"Prove it." Kel sighed. She grabbed his finger and bent it back, slightly farther than a finger should go.

"How in Mithros' name did you become _more_ stupid?" She asked.

"Oww! Kel!" He grabbed his finger back, shaking it. Just as that conversation was over, Yuki and Cleon's wife walked over.

"Kel?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Now keep quiet, here comes Raoul and Buri."


	3. Discoveries

"Knights, Ladies." Raoul greeted them, looking at Kel the longest. "I don't believe we've met." Cleon, Neal, Buri, and Yuki all snickered. Before Kel could answer, Alanna walked up and slapped Raoul upside the head.

"Raoul." She sighed disappointedly. "Neither you nor Gary ever had an eye for detail. Don't tell me you don't recognize that flicker of determination in those eyes! How 'bout that hard set mouth." I grant you it's covered in lip tint, but still!" Raoul said nothing.

"She makes it sound so obvious!" Neal whispered.

"It was." Yuki said.

"Four whole years down the drain!" Alanna complained.

"Kel?" He asked, eyes wide. The whole table clapped and cheered.

"If I knew it would be this much trouble, I probably wouldn't done it." Kel joked. Everyone assured her it was worth it.

"Oh look, my former squire Meathead! It's your cousin!" Alanna chirped when Dom walked in.

"The other Meathead." Raoul muttered about his Sergeant. Everyone laughed, causing Dom to walk over to their table. Neal nodded at Kel, mouthing 'this'll be good.' She smiled.

"Has anyone seen Kel?" He asked, after greeting everyone, except Kel herself.

"Why are you asking?" Neal teased. Dom just shrugged and walked away, leaving behind him a table full of stunned people.

"That was really out of character for him." Raoul said, not wanting to say what everyone was thinking.

"Normally he would've been all over a new, pretty face. No offense." Neal said.

"Did your husband just apologize for calling me pretty?" Kel asked Yuki.

"I believe so." She answered, with the same bemused look on her face as Kel.

"I never thought I would get the chance to say this, but I do believe Dom is, what we call, 'in love'." Alanna said.

"Dom?" Buri asked.

"Never." Neal agreed.

"Don't even start." Kel said. They dropped it, but it was clear they didn't want to. She left early, knowing she was to meet the King soon. As soon as she left, everyone at the table started talking about Dom.

In the King's office

"Lady Keladry."

"King Jonathan."

"I did not call you to accuse you of anything. I am happy with what you did, do not think otherwise. Now tell me, how is New Hope?" When she heard she wasn't being sent to Traitor's Hill, a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Honestly?" She asked, her relief audible.

"I would expect nothing less."

"We're in desperate need of supplies, Neal really needs another healer, we won't have enough food for winter, and we could use more Knights. Other than that, we're doing quite well."

"As long as your honest." Jonathan laughed. "Sit down, we'll see what we can do with some of your problems." They sat for hours, talking about New Hope, and figuring supply problems. Meanwhile, Raoul, Buri, Neal, Yuki, Alanna, and Cleon still sat around talking about Dom and Kel. Elsewhere, Dom paced his room, debating whether or not to go knock on Kel's door.

Jonathan and Kel finished sorting through New Hope's problems and went to bed. Everyone sitting at the table decided to as well. Dom finally decided against knocking on Kel's door, on the grounds that he had nothing to say if she did answer.

The time came for Kel to leave. She said her goodbyes, mounted up, and started on the journey to New Hope. The ride would have been tolerable, maybe even pleasant, if it hadn't been for Neal's incessant babblings. Truly, the man never seemed to shut up.

But for all Neal annoyed her, the welcome she got at New Hope made up for it. For some reason, these people seemed to love her. She went around to talk to everyone. The last person she talked to was a man named Chris. He was one of the soldiers, and about Kel's age. She said a quick hello, and asked a few questions, just like she did with everyone. But before she knew it, they were having a full fledge conversation.

Kel found herself telling him all about her knight training. Chris found himself telling her about Basic Training, his little sister, and his baby brother. It wasn't until Neal came by to find Kel that the conversation finally ended.

"Kel." Chris said, shaking her hand.

"Chris." Kel returned the hand shake. Neal stood there, absolutely bewildered at the expression in Kel's eyes. He could see a strong admiration, but behind that, well, he'd bet he would never get to know what that was.

* * *

**A/N: **Th character, Chris, is based on my brother, Christopher. Right now he is preparing to go on his first Tour in Afghanistan. Jeez. That's certainly not something I'll ever get used to hearing. On a lighter note, has anyone been watching Torchwood: Children of Earth? It's fricken freaky! About the story; does a king really have an office? would it be the royal office? I am left to ponder these thoughts. Also, I would like to add, this is the first time Kel has seen Jon since she rescued the refugees. that's why she was nervous.


	4. Letters

**A/N: **The song quotes are from Paramore's _Emergency_. I listened to this song on repeat while writing this chapter. I find it very fitting.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kel and Chris became closer. Not only did they stay up late talking, but they walked everywhere together. It was like she found herself a right-hand man. Or, as Neal saw it, some sort of growth. It wasn't jealousy (mostly), so much as it was his worry for his cousin. He knew Dom had feelings for Kel; there weren't many people that didn't. But, it became increasingly obvious to Neal that Kel did not share Dom's feelings.

Neal racked his devious brain on how to keep Kel away from Chris. He went to do the first thing he thought of. He had no idea how badly his plan would backfire. Walking around New Hope, he talked to everyone, spreading malicious rumors about Kel and Chris. He knew Kel and didn't really think it would work on her. Maybe he would get lucky and they would work on Chris. The rumors spread like wildfire; Kel ignored them. First they went to the surrounding Forts. Then to the Palace. Then to the Queen's Riders. Even the King's Own heard them.

~~~~In the King's Own~~~

"Hey Dom, did you hear?" Mike, one of the King's Own asked him

"Hear what?" Dom loved gossip. There was nothing better than sitting around with a bunch of guys and making fun of the people at the Palace.

"Kel got herself a boyfriend! Do you believe it? Kel… Never woulda guessed."

"Yeah. Me either." Dom said quietly.

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
__'Cause I won't stop holding on._

Dom sat down to write a letter to the person closest to Kel:

_Dear Neal,_

_Is it true? Did Kel really get a boyfriend? Who is it? I'm getting some time off soon; I was thinking of visiting._

_Dom._

~~~~Back at New Hope~~~~

Straight to the point. That's just like him, not to add more than he thought was needed. Neal thought to himself after reading the letter. He sat down to write a response:

_Dom,_

_No, the rumors are not true. I know because I started them. One of my many plans that have backfired. I think visiting would be… beneficial._

_Neal._

"NEAL!!!" Kel screamed.

"What's up?" He asked. Kel came into his room. Her face was flushed, her eyes red. "What's wrong?" he asked again, not liking what he saw.

"I know what you did." She said.

_So are you listening?  
__So are you watching me?  
__And I can't pretend that I don't see this._

* * *

**A/N: **I think I made myself hate Neal... I need to change that. Is everyone ready for the teary chapter next time? Hahaha


	5. Tears and Fainting

**A/N:** Here you are my darlings. I couldn't wait any longer to post this. I do believe my beta, Shang Leopard, (who was helpful even before she was my beta.) is on vacation. :( Again, the song quotes are from Paramore's _When It Rains_. If you don't like Paramore, tough. Well, you _could_ always send me songs that you would like me to incorporate.

* * *

"NEAL!!" A voice yelled from outside. Someone was hurt, it sounded like. Neal looked at Kel.

"Coming!" He answered. He went outside, and on the ground was a woman having a baby. He delivered the baby, and stayed with the mom longer than he should've. He sat, debating on whether or not to lie to Kel. If he lied, he would lose her trust. Well, he'd probably already done that.

Kel sat on Neal's bed, face in her hands. This was why she didn't get close to people. This was why she kept her distance. This was why she hid behind her mask. It was a lesson she seemed to have forgotten. _I guess it was time for me to learn it again._ Neal was still her friend, but not one she could fully trust.

_And oh, oh how could you do it?  
__Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
__Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
__So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

Kel sighed, her tears gone. She desperately wanted to know _why _Neal had done it. What had he been doing when she walked in? Ah, writing a letter. No matter how bad she wanted to know, she wouldn't read the letter. She wasn't that kind of person. Right? Where was he? She was sure he was stalling now. It was just like Neal to dig himself a grave and then refuse to lay in it.

"Kel?" A voice asked from behind Neal's door.

"What?" Her tone was sharper than she had meant it to be. She put up her mask, bottled her feelings and opened the door. To her complete shock, Dom was at the door.

"Why are you here?" Kel asked, her eyes still slightly red and weariness all over her face.

"Came to see Neal. You okay?"

"No." She said. Remembering her little epiphany the other moment, she continued. "Neal is out. He'll be back soon." She shouldered past Dom, and left the room. Just as she was leaving, Neal was coming back in. Kel glared at him, and if looks could kill, Neal wouldn't have even been born. He said nothing, letting her be mad. It was probably the lesser of evils.

Kel went back to her room, and thought about Dom. Why was he there? He should be off with the King's Own. Kel was not stupid, but it did take her a little bit of thinking to piece everything together. By the time she had, she didn't even want to go see Neal, she was so upset. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, when a knock came to her door. Not bothering to make any guards for her feelings she got up to answer the door. She opened it slowly, and there was Neal. She sighed. _Speak of the Devil, and he will come._

"Kel. Please just let me explain. At least let me do that." She let him in reluctantly and they sat on the floor.

"You don't need to explain! I know why! You spread rumors, in hopes Chris would stop being friends with me. Well it worked! And then," She continued, her voice strained. "Dom would swoop in and comfort me. You _really _believed that? Come on!! Who-" Kel's sentence was cut short. She fainted, her head hitting the floor.

"KEL!!" Neal shouted. He crawled over to her running green-glowing hands over her. But there was nothing wrong, nothing he could do.

_And when it rains,  
__On this side of town it touches,  
__Everything.  
__Just say it again and mean it.  
__We don't miss a thing.  
__You made yourself a bed,  
__At the bottom of the blackest hole.  
__And convinced yourself ,  
__That's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore.  
__And oh, oh how could you do it?  
__Oh, I, I never saw it coming.  
__Oh, oh, I need the ending  
__So why can't you stay,  
__Just long enough to explain?_

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dunnnnn. This chapter wasn't as teary as I expected it to be... but, that's my fault, isn't it? If you didn't notice, I just put up another Tamora Pierce story. "Willow Breeze"


	6. Hedgehogs and Warm Fire

**A/N:** Since nobody bothered to tell me any songs they wanted, I'm going to assume your all happy with Paramore. This one is called _Miracle_. Alrighty, in this chapter, I put in a discription of Chris, due to Kari of Mindelan's request. It took alot of staring at my picture of my brother, though!

* * *

"Kel darling, come here." A voice boomed, the sound of the baying of hounds and the call of the huntress urging them on. Kel ran forward, throwing her arms round the waist of the Great Mother Goddess. She looked up, feeling like a small child. The Goddess picked her up.

"Kel. You need to forgive Neal. You need to forgive him, not only in your words, and in your head, but also in your heart. If you don't…" Before Kel's eyes flashed the baby with Neal's smile. Seconds later, it disappeared. Kel looked up, frightened.

"Honey," The Goddess crooned. "Think about the people in your life. In addition, that nonsense you were thinking, the stuff about closing yourself off from people, don't. You need people closer to you than you think." She kissed Kel's forehead, and Kel was sent back to her body.

She sat up, gasping hard. "KEL!" Neal said, throwing his arms around her. She returned the hug, remembering what she was told.

_I've gone for too long,  
__Living like I'm not alive.  
__So I'm gonna start over tonight,  
__Beginning with you and I._

"Neal, she was beautiful. And so nice." Kel said, pulling away.

"They don't call her the Great 'Mother' Goddess for nothing." Kel laughed. "Are we good?" He asked.

"Only because you had help." She joked. "But, there is one thing you have to do for me."

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"There's someone you have to apologize to." Neal sighed.

"I guess your right." He stood up. "Kel?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him. He was like the big brother she never had. Well, she _did_ have brothers. But none like Neal.

Dom was walking past Kel's room, and heard 'I love you too.' He was positive that was Kel's voice. What the hell was his cousin doing in there? Neal walked out. "Dom? What are you doing here? Stalking my si- Kel?"

That was all it took to push Dom over the edge. He had no idea what Neal had almost said, and didn't _want_ to know.

"What the hell were you doing in there?! Do you know what I heard?" The two men fought in hushed voices, not wanting to wake anyone, nor for the object of their fight to become aware of such. But, despite their efforts, Kel_ did_ know. She hadn't thought anything she said was bad… Ohh, yup, that was it.

Neal grimaced. "I have an idea of what you heard. And I know it's not what you think it is." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked, confused. How could that not've been what he thought it was?

"I made a promise. One that I intend to keep." He hissed. Neal walked to Chris's room and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Neal found himself staring at eyes the color of melted chocolate.

"Neal. What do you want?" Neal could smell the Rum on Chris's breath.

"To apologize." Chris laughed.

"Well, then, come on in buddy!" Chris opened the door, and Neal got a full look at him. He was tall, lean, and muscular. His hair was slightly spiked, and on his face was the same sarcastic smirk he always wore. He was a good-looking man with a strong profile. Neal could tell he was drunk.

"Maybe I should come back." Neal offered.

"Nonsense. Here, have this." Chris gave him a glass of the Rum he was drinking. Studying Chris a little more, he finally understood what he'd seen in Kel's eyes that night. It was attraction, sheer physical attraction. But, something that Kel had said that night made Neal think that it was only that, nothing more, nothing less.

"Listen, I'm sorry about those things I said."

"Neal, dude, don't you worry about it. One night, a buncha buddies a mine n' me went out. We got seriously plastered. We all went back to my room, except for one of us. We didn't notice he was gone until he knocked on my door, going 'DUDE! Look at what I caught!' He had a hedgehog. And I said 'How did you catch it? Aren't those things really fast?' N' he says 'No man, they're slow as hell. I named it Sonic!' But that night, after he'd passed out, we let the hedgehog go. He was real mad when he found out. But we were just trying to protect the hedgehog, just like you were trying to protect Kel. Man, I respect that."

"Thanks." Neal placed his glass on the table and left, thinking. By now, he was sure Kel was asleep. So, it was time to go talk to Dom. "Dom?"

"It's you." Dom sneered.

"No, it's Mithros."

"Haha smartass. I need to know why Kel was telling you she loved you."

"I need to know why you were outside Kel's door."

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Dom objected.

"I just did."

"I was on a walk. Wrong time, wrong place."

"I told her I loved her first."

"Why?"

"Because she's like my little sister. I have a wife, you know."

"That makes sense."

* * *

Kel woke up the next day feeling…different.

"Neal?" She asked knocking on his door. Dom opened the door.

"Hi Kel."

"Hi Dom." She felt giddy. "Is Neal here?"

"He's sleeping."

"Okay. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kel walked over to Neal's bed, where he was sleeping. She crouched on the ground, so she was level with his face. Leaning towards his ear she opened her mouth.

"NEAL!!" She screamed into his ear. Neal woke with a start, a frightened expression on his face. He sat up, looking around.

"Oh. That was just you. I thought it was some sort of banshee!" Neal commented sarcastically. Dom was laughing. Kel felt some sort of pleasure at having made Dom laugh. She shook her head, ridding herself of the feeling.

"Neal. There was _something _I came to tell you, but I can not remember what it was!"

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"

"No! Oh yes, now I remember. Wait, no that wasn't it. I guess you can go back to sleeping."

"Thanks." Neal muttered.

"Bye Neal! Bye Dom!" Warm fire spread through her body as she said his name. It was like being a Squire all over again. She walked out, cursing the Goddess for releasing smothered feelings.

"Did you see that?" Neal wondered.

"I thought I imagined it."

"No."

Dom ran out the door. "Kel!" She turned slowly, hope glimering in her eyes.

"What?"

_I've gone for too long  
__Living like I'm not alive  
__So I'm going to start over tonight  
__Beginning with you and I  
__When this memory fades  
__I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
__With chances taken, hope embraced  
__And have I told you?  
__I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
__And I'm not leaving  
__And I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
__When it might save you_

* * *

**A/N: **HA! I saw that! This is _not_ a Kel Neal fic! I scared somebody out there, I know it. Oh, the hedgehog story, yes that really happened to my brother. Mmm! That reminds me, if any one wants to know what Neal was about to say, all they have to do is ask. I'm sure some of you already know.


	7. Babes and Babies

**A/N: **I was on vacation, okay? Here ya go. This one is Paramore's _All We Know_. Yup.

* * *

"KEL!" Kel turned away from Dom reluctantly.

"What?"

"You have to go! There's trouble on the Tusaine border! The King's calling all Knights!"

"Thank you." The messenger left. Kel turned to back to Dom. "I have to go." She murmured.

"KEL!" Neal came up behind Dom, panting. "We have to go! Like, now!"

"Thank you, Neal." She replied. "Why don't you come with, Mr. King's Own?"

"It's a thought." Kel turned leaving to follow Neal. Dom didn't try to stop her, knowing some else would interrupt if he did. Kel walked on quickly, looking back only once. The smile he gave her made her heart flip, just like it used to.

"How far?" Kel asked Neal as they mounted.

"A half-day." Kel moaned.

"The fight will be over by then!" She complained.

"Good. Let it be." But Kel was wrong; the fight was not over when they got there. She dove straight into the fight, with her glaive in hand. Neal was right behind her. Men were attacking her from all sides. She felt someone press up against her back. She held off attacking him, thinking it was someone on her side. As she attacked the people in front of her, she waited for the man at her back to leave of kill her. He did neither. The battle raged in front of her and she was glad to have someone to protect her back, enemy or not. The fight lasted for mere minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Kel. Finally, when the all the raiders were either dead or fleeing, Kel turned around.

But, before Kel could even see who it was, he swept her into a kiss. She opened her eyes to see very blue ones staring back at her. She smiled and he smiled back. When the onlookers started to make noise, they pulled apart. Kel flipped them an obscene gesture and Dom laughed. Together they walked back to where they had their horses. They started riding back to New Hope. Neal came running up behind them, scrambling to mount his horse.

"You guys! Wait uppp!" Neal whined. Dom and Kel rode ahead, heads tilted together whispering. Every now and again, Kel would turn around and look at Neal, laughing at his sour expression. The ride home seemed quick to Kel; long to Neal.

They arrived before dusk. Kel handed her reigns to Tobe, glancing at him before turning back to Dom. She ran to her room and came back out with a stack of papers. She waved them at Dom and he walked into her room, following her. Neal knew very well those papers were blank. He shuddered and went off to find something to do. As he was fixing the herbs in his storehouse he thought about the first time he and Kel talked about Dom.

_"Meet anyone worth having a conversation with?" Neal asked wickedly._

_"You mean relatives of yours?" Kel asked, all innocence. "You know, Neal, I think your branch was cheated when they handed out brains, because Dom-" She ducked the roll Neal threw at her. _

Neal had always wondered what Kel had been about to say. The rest of the conversation had been about the centaur Kel fought.

The next day Kel came out of her room to have breakfast with her refugees. Dom wasn't with her. He was packing his things; he was leaving tomorrow, before dawn. Kel made her rounds quickly, asking only a few questions of some people. Before Neal knew it, she was back in her room. He went to tell Dom, but couldn't find him anywhere. Neal shuddered again, and tried to keep busy the rest of the day. Dom left that morning, before dawn. Kel saw him off with one last kiss.

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

~~~A week later~~~

She went to wake Neal for the day. But, before she could get to his room, she was stopped by a messenger. She woke Neal up, and sat on his bed to read the letter.

"Oh Gods. Oh Gods." She held one hand over her mouth.

"Kel? What is it?" When she didn't answer, he read the letter over her shoulder. "Oh, Gods Kel. I'm so sorry." Kel got up, dropping the letter and ran outside. Neal followed her, holding her hair as she threw up.

"What am I gonna do, Neal?" She asked as she rinsed her mouth. Her eyes were full and shiny.

"Stay here. Help these people; they need you. Do what would've made them proud."

"Your right." Kel nodded. "When is it, though?" Neal picked up the paper.

"In two weeks." Kel nodded again.

"I should've been with them more. If I had been there."

_"You can 'if' yourself to death, squire. I advise against it. You're better off getting extra sleep." _

Raoul's words rung in her ears. He was right.

"Oh Neal." She sighed leaning up against him. "Why?"

"Only the Black God knows, dearest."

Kel spent the next two weeks in a daze, with an aching back and nausea. Most stayed away from her. She left Neal in charge as she began the long ride to Mindelan. She attended the funeral, keeping her distance from her siblings. Looking at her parents, lying there, gave her the chills. She left as fast as she could; she'd rather remember them alive. She stayed in Mindelan for a day. She had no reason to stay longer, but every reason to leave sooner. On her ride home, the black veil she wore stifled her. She tore it off, knowing her parents would rather have her happy than mourning.

They had always told her that, but she'd never taken it seriously. She would wear black armbands and belts, but she would not drown herself in sorrow. It wasn't what they wanted, and it wasn't what she wanted. A month passed and the fierce ach turned into a dull throb. But the sorrow was not the reason for her pounding headaches, or her back aches. Neal had an icy green hand on her back whenever he could, but that wasn't enough. She turned quite mean to those who crossed her path on the wrong days.

Another month passed slowly and Kel was miserable. The pains would not go away, and Dom couldn't visit for a while. But she was surprised by a visit form Lord Raoul.

"What brings you here, oh very busy great Sir?" She asked, laughing.

"I have a financial matter I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh, thank you. This is exactly what I wanted, math. However did you know?"

"I am a man of many talents." Kel showed him to her room, where he brought out lists and numbers and spread sheets.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but you are a very bad man."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Come here girl."

"Alright I'll bite. What's your 'financial matter?"

"I want to take you as my heir." Kel almost fell out of her seat.

"Raoul?" She gasped, completely surprised.

"Now, you listen here. I'm not planning on having children, not at this age. I'll give you some time to think about it.

"How could I say no? Really? Thank you. Thank you so much." She threw her arms around him.

"Good. I'll get that drawn up when I leave." Raoul knew this was exactly what Kel needed. "But, there is one thing you haven't told me yet."

Kel was confused. "What's that?" Raoul laughed.

"Go ahead and say it, you've been dying to since you found out."

"I'm pregnant."

_'Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember how, 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all.  
You never, you never said  
This wasn't what you wanted  
Was it, was it?_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm no mushy writer, can't do it. That's why the went on an adventure (sort of) instead of kissing (it was my beta's idea). I can't do kissing sences. I'll leave that for the others with talent. it's 1:32 and im gonna go to bed now... night


	8. My Heart

**A/N:** _My heart _is today's Paramore song. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, The Shang Leopard. I have no excuses for why this chapter took so long. I'll try harder, blah blah blah. On with the story!

* * *

"I'm so happy for you."

"That makes one of us!" Kel snapped.

"Kel!" Raoul gasped, taken aback.

"Look at this!" She shouted, waving her left hand rapidly in front of his face.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
__Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
__This time I will be listening_

"What?" Raoul asked. Just as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

"I'm not married! I'm a Gods-damned knight for Mithros' sake! I can't have children! And I'll bet a couple a silver nobles you don't know who the father is." Kel sneered angrily.

"Should I?" Raoul inquired calmly.

"It's Dom! D-O-M, Dom! Your sergeant! You know, one of your men that _can't_ marry?! Am I supposed to raise this kid by myself? I can't do that!" Kel shrieked. Raoul wasn't surprised to learn Dom was the father.

"Kel! Look at me." Raoul demanded. Kel did as she was told. "It's going to be okay." He whispered. Kel started crying.

_I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong.  
__That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone.  
__Stay with me; this is what I need, please._

Raoul stayed for another week, supporting his new daughter. He became the reason Kel even bothered getting out of bed; she knew he believed in her, even though she didn't. And Kel fell as quickly as he built her up when he left. Had it not been for the people of New Hope, Kel might've fallen into depression. Elsewhere, Raoul sat with his Majesty, King Jonathan.

"You can't do this to me! You can not leave!" Jon roared.

"That's too bad! I am!" Raoul shouted in frustration.

"You're only doing this because of her!" The King accused.

"Yes, that's true." Raoul admitted. "And you can either accept who I'm recommending, or you can go scrounge Tortall looking for someone of equally capability." Jon scowled.

"Fine! But I want the whole, _true, _reason you're doing this to me."

"Kel is pregnant."

"Yes, yes, I know." Jon waved his hand dismissively. "Wait- what? I can't believe it. But, that's no reason to resign."

"And Dom's the father." Raoul continued calmly. Jon nearly gasped.

"Nuh-uh." He responded.

"Yes. So… Have you made your decision?"

"Alright, fine. But I'm not happy about this."

"No one said you had to be, Jon." Raoul stood and left.

The word traveled fast that Raoul was retiring from his post as the Knight Commander of the King's Own. Word also spread quickly about who was to take his place. "Kel? Have you heard?!" Asked Neal, knocking on her door.

"That depends on what you're talking about. I hear many things."

"_I _am talking about the fact Raoul is retiring. You didn't do that did you?"

"Pox and murrain, Neal! What do you take me for? I hadn't even known, thank you very much! Don't you think Raoul can make his own decisions?"

"Jeez, sorry, Miss Touchy."

"Well, so tell me! Who is his replacement?"

"None other than your beloved." He teased. She smacked him.

"Mithros strike you."

"Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess." Kel frowned. This didn't make any sense. Raoul had said nothing to her about retiring.

"Blasphemy. Off with you." She absently ran her hand over her slightly raised stomach while she thought.

"Speaking of Mithros, what are you doing?" Neal asked, watching her. Kel pulled her hand of her belly as though it were hot.

"Nothing." She answered quickly. A little too quickly. Before she could lie again, Neal grabbed her arm, sending his green fire down her body. He gasped.

"Kel, your pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you. I hadn't known."

"_I _didn't. How could you've not told me? Who else knows?"

"Well, me, Raoul, and now you."

"How long?"

"You do the math smart one."

"How am I supposed to…oh. Almost three months."

"Almost."

"WAIT!" Neal yelled, a little too loudly.

"Shush! What?"

"I'm going to be an uncle, Kel!"

"Congratulations." Kel replied sarcastically.

"Thanks! Have you told Dom yet?"

"No. I don't even know where he is."

"Well, you could always tell him if you go to his ceremony."

"Yeah,"

"Wait-"

"Stop saying wait."

"Kel that's it! That's why Raoul resigned!"

* * *

**A/N: **One chapter until baby! That is, we have one more before then. Send me your guesses for name and gender and I might reward you!


	9. Baby names

**A/N:**_ Hallelujah _is today's song. This chapter has everything: love, drama, humor, sacrifice.

* * *

"Okay Neal, you lost me."

"Kel, we know Raoul resigned and Dom is taking his place, right?"

"Yes, we've established that."

"Well, what can the Commander do that the rest of the King's Own can't?"

"He can… I don't know."

"He can _marry_! He can marry, Kel!" Kel gasped.

"I… I can't believe it. He resigned from one of the greatest jobs in the realm for me. So that this baby could have a father. He is one great man, Neal."

"I know. I heard that the ceremony is in two weeks."

"We have to go."

"Of course!"

Meanwhile

"Raoul, you can't do this. You- you can't."

"I can and I will. I'm getting sick of everyone telling me I can't. Do you even know _why _I'm doing this?"

"No." Dom answered, looking down at the ground.

"I'm doing this for my daughter. The one _you _got pregnant!"

"WHAT?! I haven't gotten anybody pregnant! I- and you don't even have a daughter!" Dom sputtered.

"I do have a daughter. Her name is _Kel_."

"But Kel's not… Oh Gods. I didn't- I didn't mean to…to…"

"Doesn't matter what you meant to do, boy. Now you have to fix it."

"How? How do you fix something like that?"

"Do you love her?" "Of course I do. And, I want to be there for the baby."

"If that's the case, than I think you know what you should do." Dom nodded.

Two weeks later

The ride to the Palace was tiresome, and Kel's aching back helped none. Peachblossom was gentle, but gentle was not enough. Towards the latter half of the journey, Kel's adrenaline kicked in. She became excited to see Dom. When they got there, Kel was stopped by everyone she passed. Her belly was just big enough for others to notice. She and Neal finally reached their rooms.

"Goodnight Kel. Goodnight baby." Neal chuckled.

"Oh shut it." Kel retorted, closing her door in his face. Just then, someone knocked on her door. "Neal, I told you-" In walked Dom.

"Kel? Can we talk?"

"Um, yeah."

"I never meant to-"

"I know. I just don't want to raise-"

"I know. I talked to Raoul today."

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"He told me why he's retiring."

"Neal told me."

"I love you, Kel." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too. Good luck tomorrow." Kel whispered.

"Gods bless you. And our baby." Kel smiled. He got up and left, leaving Kel a little disappointed. She had expected something more to happen. She didn't know why, but she did.

The next morning Kel woke up early, before dawn. She was ready for the ceremony by the time the clock bells struck six times. As she was finishing her hair, Owen and some of her year-mates came in her room.

"Kel?" Owen asked. She laughed and looked them over, fixing hair and straightening tunics.

"I'm not your ma." She remarked when she was done. "I can't be doing this for you forever."

"Yes, but you're her mom." Own pointed to her stomach.

"It's a girl, is it?"

"Yup."

"And how do you know?"

"I can _feel_ it. She's going to be tough, just like you."

"If you say so." Kel smiled and shook her head. Together they all walked down to the hall, and took seats. Kel hardly paid attention to anything the King said. Her eyes were glued to Dom as she beamed like a proud wife. Then, he made his speech. However hard she tried, Kel could not get herself to pay attention. Until Neal nudged her. She caught the very end of the speech:

"And the first thing I want to do as Commander of the King's Own is…" He walked over to where Kel was sitting, (conveniently in the first row) and got down on one knee.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place.  
__If only we had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.  
__If only time flew like a dove,  
__Well, God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love.  
__This time we're not giving up.  
__Let's make it last forever.  
__Screaming, hallelujah,  
__We'll make it last forever._

"Kel, will you marry me?" The room gasped, and Kel started crying. She just nodded, because she didn't trust her voice. He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a brilliantly cut fire opal, the kind of gem mages would kill each other for. It's tiny fires glinted in the torch light. Red, blue, green, orange, pink, yellow. Everyone there whistled when they kissed. Raoul smiled, proud of Dom.

Kel made most of the wedding plans herself. Laslasa made the dress and Dom's suit. Kel picked the marigolds and made them into necklaces herself. She sent out all the invitations. It was a month before the wedding actually took pace. The day of the wedding was beautiful. It was a cool fall day, and everyone showed up. Her dress was exactly how her mom would have imagined it. (Kel never pictured herself getting married, just fighting in wars.) Everything was going smoothly.

She walked out onto the aisle and in front of her sat all her friends and family, as well as Dom's. Dom stood by the Goddess's priestess. It was then Kel noticed the Mithran priest was missing. She looked around, panicked. She turned to Raoul, who was standing next to her. "Where's the Mithran priest?" She hissed. He looked around and shrugged. Kel sighed. It was then she saw the priest running towards the altar, her marigold necklaces fluttering behind him. He was a rather large man, and the sight of him running made Kel giggle. It was then Kel remebered what the Chamber had shown her so long ago. She also realized the baby with Neal's smile was her baby, with Dom's smile.

A cool fall breeze blew her hair. She walked down the isle, her dress blowing around her, and Raoul at her elbow. She smiled broadly at her soon to be husband. Players in the corner strummed out a tune. When she arrived at the altar the priests began their speeches. Kel and Dom answered the appropriate answers to each question and the priests handed them their necklaces. Reaching over, Kel placed hers around Dom's neck, and he did the same.

_This time we're not giving up.  
__Let's make it last forever.  
__Screaming, hallelujah,  
__We'll make it last forever._

They didn't have much of a honeymoon because Dom went back to the King's Own and Kel to New Hope. The girls at New Hope mooned over her ring, telling her how lucky she was. Dom would visit once a month, and the girls would moon over him. During one visit, they discussed names.

"What do you think about Kel?" Dom teased.

"What do you think about Dom Jr.?" She suggested.

"Perfect! So if it's a boy, it's Dom Jr. and if it's a girl, it's Kel."

"I will not torment my poor baby with a ridiculous name like that!"

"_I _don't think it's ridiculous. Alright, what about Grace?"

"Oh that's pretty. And for a boy?"

"Bradley?"

"No."

"Ashton?"

"Better.

"Cuthbert?"

"Are you insane?"

"William?"

"I like that better than Cuthbert."

"So it's settled?"

"Yup."

When Dom was gone Neal was always on top of Kel, giving her medicine and different things to soothe her pain. Which was practically none-existent because he was always shoving things down her throat.

One day, she was sitting with her men, giving them orders. They still listened to her, even though she was just a pregnant girl now. No longer could they see her as one of them. That was just as well with Kel. She excused them and went to go see Neal. When she was halfway there, she meet Neal.

"Neal, I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Are you and Dom breaking up?! Are you leaving New Hope?! Are you retiring form being a knight?! Are-"

"NEAL! That's freaking out."

"Sorry. I'll be good."

"Alright. Now, um, I think my water just broke."

"GAHH! We have to do something! Call a healer, call my dad!"

"NEAL!"

"Sorry. Let's get you to the healing ward."

* * *

**A/N: **The wedding was how weddings were done before Mithros; I looked it up. Baby chapter next! I would like to give many thanks to my Beta, because without her, this chapter woulda sucked. She came up with the ending. and half the rest of it too. :)


	10. Two

**A/N: **Hola amigos! I'm finally a freshman. my spanish 2 teacher is ah-amzing! This song is called _Pressure_ (duh) and this chapter has the two biggest twists of the story, and an ending no one will like. :) enjoy! haha

* * *

He guided Kel over to a bed and looked around. "Hello?" He called. There was no one there.

"Can you contact Dom and or your father?" Kel asked.

"Yeah." He walked over to a bowl of water he had sitting on a table. He waved his hand over it, and Duke Baird's image appeared.

"Yes, son?" He asked. Neal took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, Kel's water just broke and she wants Dom to be here, but I can't do that, would you mind helping out?" He spoke fast.

"Sure. How far along is she?"

"Well, um," Neal rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno."

"What do you mean, 'you dunno'?"

"I haven't, ya know, looked." Duke Baird sighed deeply.

"Are you a healer?" He questioned.

"Yes," Came the hesitant answer.

"Then do what healers do. I'll go get Dom." His image vanished.

"Kel, I'll be right back."

"WHAT? WHY?" She screeched. Then she flat out screamed. First contraction.

"Okay, never mind." He quickly ran outside and saw it was around noon. It was going to be a long night. He came inside to see Kel relax.

"Well that was fun!" She joked, smiling brightly at Neal. Five minutes passed, and another contraction came. It went on like that for five hours, and Duke Baird and Dom arrived. "There you are! You monster! You did this to me, and-" Her accusations were cut short by another contraction. Dom ran over and grabbed her hand.

"How far is she?" Baird repeated.

"I still, well, I never really,"

"What!? So she could be crowning right now, and you wouldn't even know?"

"I just…"

"NEAL!" Kel screamed.

"What?"

"You are going to deliver this baby if it's the last thing you do!" Her words concealed a threat.

"But Kel! I can't!" He whined.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"Because you're his wife," He said pointing to Dom. "And, because we're friends, and, and, it's so weird!"

"Just do it."

"Okay. This doesn't change anything though. You-"

"NEAL!" Everyone interrupted.

"Right, sorry." He checked Kel and walked over to his dad. "If I were you, I'd start in the business of fortune telling. She's crowning." He made a face.

"Are you sure she hasn't done this before? This is one of the fastest first births I've heard of. It's pushing time." He responded.

"Thank you. Alright Kel, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push."

"May the Black God have mercy on your soul." She hissed menacingly at Dom. After another hour, the baby was out. Neal cut the cord and handed the baby to Kel. "It's a girl! I love you." She told Dom.

"Neal?"

"Yeah?"

"Take another look." His father advised.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Hey Kel?"

"Yes?"

"There's another one."

"Why wouldn't there be?" She asked. "I take back what I said, Dom." He smiled. This baby took three minutes. Again, Neal cut the cord and handed Dom the second baby.

"It's a girl."

"We didn't pick out two names." Kel said. "So this one's Grace," She said looking at the baby with eyes as blue as her father's. "And this one's…"

"Hayley." She had hair as black as her dad's. Grace had Kel's hair, and Hayley had Kel's eyes. In every other way, they were identical. Neal took back Grace and Baird took Hayley. After several minutes of the two healers looking the babies over, Neal walked over to Kel.

"Kel…?"

"What?" She asked, not liking the look on Neal's face. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but… well,"

"Out with it, Neal!"

"She's blind."

"Wh- what?" Kel asked slowly.

"There's nothing you can do?" Dom asked.

"No."

"Hayley's fine." Baird informed, handing her over.

"She's blind?" Kel's brain finally caught up.

"Yeah." Neal answered.

"How much longer do I need to be here?" Neal placed his hand on her shoulder, healed her, and told her she could go. She got up and went to her room. She cried herself to sleep while Dom and Neal took care of the babies. The next morning Kel walked around with the worst thoughts in her head. She walked into the healing ward, and saw no one was there. She leaned against the wall and slowly fell to the ground. She put her face in her hands and cried again.

_Tell me where our time went,  
__And if it was time well spent.  
__Just don't let me fall asleep,  
__Feeling empty again.  
__Cause I fear I might break,  
__And I fear I can't take it.  
__Tonight I'll lie awake,  
__Feeling empty.  
__I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
__We're better off without you  
__I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
__We're better off without you._

She grabbed one of Neal's scalpels. _I can never be a knight again. I have a blind daughter. I have two children. I've wasted half my life. I can't do this._

_Now that I'm losing hope,  
__And there's nothing else to show,  
__For all of the days that we spent,  
__Carried away from home.  
__Some things I'll never know,  
__And I to let them go.  
__I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty.  
__I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now.  
__We're better off without you.  
__I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now.  
__We're better off without you.  
__Without you.  
__Some things I'll never know,  
__And I had to let them go.  
__Some things I'll never know,  
__And I had to let them go.  
__I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty.  
__I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now.  
__We're better off without you.  
__Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now.  
__We're better off without me_

Kel slowly drew the blade across her left wrist.

* * *

**A/N: **See? I'm sure I'll get plenty of hateful reviews for that. If you don't know why I named one of the babies Hayley or why I spelled it like that, I want you to Google _Paramore. _After you've done that, I want you to tell me who the lead singer is. Okiedokie?


	11. Half and Punch

**A/N: **I just want to say two words. If you gave me a nice review, avert your eyes for the next two words: fuck you. No, really, thanks to all those jerks who get off telling me I can't write my story the way I want to... UGGHH. There are those of you who gave me a review that made sense, and was actually progressive to my writing, and I thank you. From the bottom of my heart. But for the rest of you (you know who you are) 'kel's not liking that. she's too honorable.' blah blah blahyed blah. Hello? FAN-FICTION! As in, I can change the characters to fit the mold I need them to. My favorite part was how you tried to put a band-aid on a gapping laceration. Because at the end, your all like 'but i trust you' CLEARLY. And now that that's off my chest, this chapter is for anyone who wants to read it.

* * *

"Kel?" Neal called. He had something very important to tell her! Hayley had the Gift! He ran into the mess hall and quickly scanned the room; she wasn't there. Her ran to her room; not there. Neal checked everywhere, and finally decided it could wait. Slowly, thinking about where Kel could have disappeared to, he walked towards his office where, unknown to him, Kel lay on the floor, passed out. Opening the door, Neal stumbled upon one of his worst nightmares.

_What a shame we all became,  
__Such fragile broken things.  
__A memory remains, just a tiny spark._

KEL!" He ran over to the spot where she lay as fast as he could, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. Eventually he reached her, and grabbed her and shook her. "Kel? Kel?!" checking for a pulse he reached for her wrist. It was only then that he noticed the long bloody gash. "No," he said, not wanting to believe what his eyes told him. "No. Not Kel. Please, no! Kel! NO!" He reached for his Gift-

-and sat up in bed gasping.

"NEAL! Gods damn, would you shut the hell up?" Kel stood over his bed, Hayley in hand.

"You're alive!" She looked herself up and down.

"It would appear that way, yes. Can you be quiet now?"

"Lemme see Hayley for a minute." She handed her over.

"I had this crazy dream Hayley had the Gift and you were dead."

"Dead?"

"Slit wrist."

"Oh… like this?" She turned over her left wrist to reveal a bloody, deep-looking scratch. But, it only went half way across. Neal looked at her, confused.

_I give it all my oxygen, so let the flames begin.  
__So let the flames begin, oh glory. Oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it.  
__I can't let myself regret, such selfishness.  
__My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long.  
__I believe that there's hope,  
__Buried beneath it all and, hiding beneath it all and, growing beneath it all._

"Couldn't finish it. Wasn't right. Wasn't me. But Hayley has the Gift?" Surprised by the sudden change of topic (and everything else he learned), Neal stuttered his confirmation.

Over the next few months, Kel became as excellent a mother as she was a knight. No one ever learned, or ever would have guessed, about her almost attempted suicide. She taught her babies how to walk and talk. It was clear Grace was more like her. Grace was tough, stubborn, and a fighter till the end. Hayley was flexible, laid back, and outgoing. She was first to talk, saying bubble. Grace was first to walk, and never bumped into anything, moving as though she could see. Kel mooned over her two girls, and showed them off to everyone.

She sat in a chair, thinking about the girls first birthday, when a ten-year-old Hayley burst into the room. "MOM! Grace is in another fight!"

Outside, Grace stood facing her tormentor, Dillon. "Say it again." She hissed. He shivered as her un-seeing blue eyes locked with his icy green ones.

"You're a blind whore." He responded, his voice inaudibly shaking.

"Scared?" She asked.

"Not of you." He steeled his voice. Slowly he circled behind her, and she pretended not to notice. The circle of kids that stood around them were as silent as a graveyard. She listened to his footsteps and stood stiffly, waiting. He reached for her arm. However, she stepped forward at the last second, turned, and sent her fist into his cheek. It landed squarely with a sickening sound as both her knuckles, and his jaw, cracked. She smiled grimly as he howled with pain. Some of the kids were surprised, and others knew this would be the outcome. Dillon spit blood on the ground.

"Bitch!" He swung at her, and she ducked. Now there would be no mercy. Not that Grace had wanted any. He jumped on her, and Kel came out to see Grace flip him on his back. The breath was knocked out of him instantly. It reminded Kel of when she used to joust with Raoul. She walked over and placed her foot on where she assumed was his chest. Slowly, she leaned down towards his face. She listened to his breathing, which was telling her just where to put her mouth.

Locking eyes again, she hissed, "Scared?" This time, she was rewarded with no answer. She removed her foot and he scrambled up, running for Neal. "I'm not sorry, Mom." She remarked, turning to face her mother. Kel just sighed and walked back inside. "And thanks a bunch, Hayley." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I really didn't want you to ruin the face of the cutest boy in New Hope. Clearly, that was not going to happen."

"Clearly." Grace muttered, pushing her way out of the circle. The kids weren't quite ready to leave yet.

Dillon ran into Neal's office, holding his jaw. "Grace gives me more patients than I can handle." He commented. "If only she could have been a pacifist."

Dillon nodded. "I starded et." He winced as his jaw moved.

"Don't they all?" He answered pointing to three other boys lying on cots. There were two kinds of people. People that took pity on Grace and people that fought her. At least, that's what she thought. But, someone, who fit neither of those categories that was working up the nerve to talk to her. And it was up to Kel to make sure he did.

* * *

**A/N: **In my angry ranting I forgot to metion this song is called, _Let the Flames Begin. _See? I made it all better. Blah blah blah. Let's see if I can get through this chapter's reviews without wanting to kill... :) Please? Btw im srry u hd 2 see wht hppnd up thr.


End file.
